


How Edom Fell

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Post S3E19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Earth almost goes the way of Edom, but for a pesky thing called love





	How Edom Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the Alliance rune all that much... but it's so convenient to use... 
> 
> Ugh. My heart!!!

_I watch the city burn._  
_These dreams like ashes float away._  
_Your voice I never heard,_  
_Only silence._  
_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?_  
_Where were you? It all crashed down._  
_Never thought that you'd deceive me._  
_Where are you now?_

 _How long can you stand the pain?_  
_How long will you hide your face?_  
_How long will you be afraid?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_How long will you play this game?_  
_Will you fight or will you walk away?_  
_How long will you let it burn?_  
~Let It Burn, Red

* * *

The world is ending. There is fire in the skies and the streets are full of screaming. _This is how Edom fell_. Mundanes running through the streets, screaming like they’re being murdered, some of them are. Shadowhunters fighting, dying. Resisting until the very end, outnumbered, outgunned. Buildings crumbling to dust around them, torn down by magic or pure brute strength. _This is how Edom fell_. Is the thought that keeps circling around and around in his mind. _This is how Edom fell._

“I did this.” Magnus exclaims, looking around at the destruction around him, the horror, the _hell._ This is the destruction the child of a Greater Demon and a Mundane can do, especially when aided by their Greater Demon parent. This is why his own fear him more than they love him, fear him more than they respect him, fear him more than they revere him, because the Doom of Edom sings in his veins, it crackles in his magic, a horrific reminder of the destruction that befell Edom, that could befall them. _This is how Edom fell._

For those who know, who were taught and remember the teachings, that Edom is a mirror of Earth, running to a different timeline, where things occurred differently. That Edom is an Earth where the Shadowhunter’s lost, the Downworld sided with the demons, and the Asmodei burnt, ate, and sucked dry everything that lived, until only the demons remained in the barren wasteland that Earth had become. _This is how Edom fell._

“Now I am become Death, destroyer of worlds.” He mumbles, tears pricking his eyes as he breathes in ash and dust, fights through the burn in his lungs as he looks up at the portal he opened with his father. _This is how Edom fell._ The portal he cannot close on his own, not this time, not this time when the tear was rent through so deeply. _This is how Edom fell._

“Magnus?” He jumps at the sound, so lost in his own thoughts, his horrifying thoughts, that he didn’t notice anyone approach.

“Alexander?” he questions, turning to the sound. “What-what are you-“ the words die in his throat. Of course, Alexander is here. He’s the Head of the New York Institute and he opened a portal to Edom in the middle of his city! Why wouldn’t the Head be here? “You can’t be here.” Magnus tells him, even though he knows that nowhere is safe. The Asmodei will tear the world apart until there is nothing left, there is nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. _This is how Edom fell._

“Magnus, can you close the portal?” Alec asks, his voice steady despite the world falling in around them. _This is how Edom fell._

“No.” Magnus answers, shaking his head, running his hand through his hair and resisting the urge to break down into tears. _This is how Edom fell._ “No, no, my father and I, we opened it together, I can’t close it on my own!” He did this, he did all of this, the world is ending and it is his fault. _This is how Edom fell._ “I-I did this.”

“Asmodeus did this.” Alec argues, stepping forward, into Magnus space and gripping Magnus’ shoulders. “If you had help, could you close the portal?” he asks, forcing Magnus to look into his eyes, Magnus swallows heavily.

“I-I… yes.” He answers, nodding his head, his thoughts so disjointed, fragmented in the worst way, but at the forefront is surety in his words. _This is how Edom fell_. Yet  _those_ words keep swirling in his mind, refusing to give up their hold, refusing to let the horror die. “Yes, I can, but who-“

“This is the worst time to ask, but do you trust me?” Alec asks, refuses to look away, refusing to let Magnus look away. Magnus stares into his eyes, though, he’s not really seeing him, as his memories rush through his mind, everything he and Alec went through, everything they did and gave for each other, everything leading up to this moment. _This is how Edom fell._

“Yes.” Magnus answers, again, swallowing down the fear that he’s making a mistake, he trusts Alec to save their world, even if he can’t trust Alec with his heart. That doesn’t mean he’s not totally startled when Alec reaches out and grabs his wrist, tearing his sleeve open, he holds Magnus’ wrist tightly in his hand and then looks up at him.

“This is going to hurt.”

“Alec-“ Magnus cuts off at the burn that spikes as Alec starts to draw a rune on his wrist. It’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before, on the scheme of pain, it’s quite tame, but Magnus hadn’t expected it. “W-what are you doing?” he asks, gritting his teeth and letting out a shaking breath when Alec finally pulls away, Magnus is honestly surprised he’s not dying a terrifying and painful death. _This is how Edom fell._

“Helping. You have to draw this on me.” Alec says, pressing his stele into Magnus’ trembling fingers.

“Alexander, I don’t understand.” Magnus exclaims, but he looks once at the portal above him - _this is how Edom fell -_ and then he looks at the rune Alec drew on him, committing it to memory.

“There’s no time, I’ll explain later. But you have to do this, Magnus.” Alec implores, so Magnus takes a deep breath in and starts to draw the rune on Alec’s wrist, amazed the stele even works in his hand.

“What is this rune?” He questions, when he’s finished drawing it. Alec grins at him and gently takes the stele back, grabbing Magnus’ wrist again and starting to draw the rune Magnus recognizes as strength, it’s followed by stamina, and fortitude, before Alec lets him go to activate his own runes.

“Quick, give me a run down on magic, how to call it, how to control it?” Alec questions, while Magnus is busy staring at the glowing runes on his arm.

“I… what?” he asks, snapping out of his daze and looking at Alec, then he thinks over what Alec has said, looks at the runes again, then up at the portal - _this is how Edom fell-_ then back at Alec and something clicks in his head as he rattles off instructions, that Alec follows dutifully until Magnus’ own blue magic swirls and crackles around Alec’s fingers. “You’re going to explain this to me later.” Magnus assures Alec, before turning back to the portal in the sky. _This is how Edom fell._ He reaches deep within him and throws his magic at the portal, determined to close it, as he explains to Alec what to do. He’s not sure it will be enough, until he hears his father’s angry shout somewhere on the battlefield, and the portal above them slowly begins to close.

Just as the portal closes, Alec is suddenly blasted away from him, Magnus turns quickly, magic at the ready only to be held in place by the familiar red-gold glow of his father’s magic.

“Father.”

“I warned you what would happen if you broke our deal, Shadowhunter!” Asmodeus hisses towards Alec, who Magnus can’t see, even if he turns his head as far as it will go.

“What deal?” Magnus asks, frowning at his father.

“Don’t try to lie to me, Magnus! It will not save you! You know full well what deal!” Asmodeus snaps, stepping closer, his hand glowing red. “Your magic for the end of your relationship.” He growls out, pressing his hand to Magnus’ chest, Magnus shrieks in pain, feels like his father is physically reaching into his chest and trying to yank out his heart.

“He doesn’t know!” Alec is screaming, somewhere far away, desperate and angry. “I didn’t tell him! You have no right to take back that which you gave in a deal!”

“You can’t trick me, Shadowhunter. You destroyed him; he’d never go back to you, not unless you told him the truth!”

Magnus listens to them argue, a blackness creeping upon his vision, as he struggles to breathe, to think through the pain. This isn’t like last time, last time where his magic was all but willing to be taken from him, where it did not protest and went almost without pain. This time he is in agony, his magic clinging tightly, digging roots into his core and refusing to be pulled out. He coughs, tasting the blood on his tongue, on his lips, as he does so.

“You’re killing him! He doesn’t know!”

“How can he not know?”

“Because I never told him! I never told him, please, you’re killing him! _Please!_ ”

“ _Aku cinta kamu_ , Alexander.” Magnus mumbles, sinking into the darkness that rises to claim him.

* * *

Magnus wakes in a soft bed, a warm weight beside him, and pain rippling through his body, just beneath his skin, dimly he recognizes the pain as magical upheaval, something he had no desire to feel again after Lorenzo’s magic was removed from him. He groans and digs his heels into the mattress, clenching his eyes shut against the pain.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice sounds in his ears, but he doesn’t reply, merely groans again and turns to the sound of the voice, snuggling himself close to the warm body beside his, seeking out any comfort he can find. “I’ve got you.” Alec whispers, wrapping him up tightly in his arms, as Magnus falls back into the darkness.

* * *

He flutters in and out of consciousness, never enough to interact with the voices he hears around him in his brief bouts of awareness, never enough to pay attention to the words they say, even when they’re shouting. In and out and in and out until finally the thick, almost suffocating fog seems to lift from his mind. When he wakes again, the pain is a dull ache just beneath his skin, easily ignored if he tries, but there is a heaviness to his body, to his thoughts, and he knows sleep will claim him again soon. He lets out a little huff and finally opens his eyes, hissing and closing them against the light that stings and blinds him.

“Oh!” he hears Alec exclaim beside him, then feels the bed move as Alec scrambles to get out of bed, the light vanishes behind Magnus’ eye lids, and Alec’s warmth is suddenly back beside him again. “You can open your eyes now.” Alec tells him, soothingly. Magnus hesitates, but decides he truly does trust Alec, so does as he says and opens his eyes, lets them adapt to the dark room they’re in, recognizing Alec’s bedroom.

“What happened?” he mumbles, rolling onto his side with a groan to stare at Alec, who looks more exhausted than Magnus thinks he has ever seen him.

“Your father tried to take your magic again.” Alec answers, his words sparking memory in Magnus mind and he winces, closing his eyes. Remembers Alec screaming, his father stubbornly refusing to listen to a word Alec was saying.

“What deal?” Magnus asks, pushing the memories away, and opening his eyes again, to frown at the Shadowhunter before him. “Alexander, what deal?”

“I… made a deal with your father. He’d give you back your magic if I broke up with you.” Alec explains, looking away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. “I wasn’t allowed to tell you, you were never supposed to find out, but Asmodeus broke his end of the deal, so he’s deemed in forfeiture.” Alec continues, licking at his lips and sighing heavily. “I’m free to tell you now.”

“ _Alexander._ ” Magnus breathes, his chest aching with the action as he swallows thickly.

“I just wanted you to be happy, Magnus. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I let him trick me.” Alec answers, finally meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“He tricked us both.” Magnus answers, shaking his head, reaching out with a trembling hand to caress Alec’s face. “He tricked us both, Alec. I forgive you. Where is he now?”

“Cat and… hmm, Cat and Ragnor showed up and banished him back to Edom.” Alec explains, frowning.

“Ragnor is dead.”

“No, he was faking.” Alec answers, narrowing his eyes. “He’s been alive the whole time, he said he’d explain to you when you were well again.”

“Right.” Magnus replies, nodding his head. “Right. Except, I’ll be going to the Gard, never to see the light of day again.” He mumbles, pulling his hand back and closing his eyes. His life is over.

“Hey, no. Officially, the Clave has pardoned our involvement.” Alec explains, moving to rest his forehead against Magnus’. “They know what actions we took in Asmodeus being free, but they’ve considered our actions in closing the tear to Edom, they’ve also considered the actions we took to defeat Lilith. I’m still the Head of the Institute, but they’re sending me on sabbatical for the next two months, since they’re convinced, I never actually recovered mentally from nearly being murdered by my Parabatai, which is why I was willing to open a doorway for a Greater Demon in the first place and they acknowledge your father was manipulating you since the moment he gave your magic back.”

“Oh.” Magnus exclaims, staring stupidly at Alec, his mind a mess of incoherent thoughts and he can see the blackness at the edge of his vision, his limbs growing tired, what little energy he had, slipping away in his surprise.

“And I was going to tell you later, when you recovered, but I may as well tell you now. Lorenzo Rey has been ousted from his position and banished from the City. The warlocks determined he failed in his duty to assist the Clave in fighting Lilith, coming dangerously close to breaking the Accords, plus, his determination that no other warlock in the City assist you with getting your magic back was a gross abuse of authority. The warlocks have reinstated you as High Warlock of Brooklyn, after a two-month sabbatical, during which Cat will be filling in for you.” Alec explains, with a grin. “I think we’re doing okay.”

“You know, I think I’m going to pass out again now.” Magnus informs Alec, before doing just as he said.

* * *

When Magnus wakes again, it’s to the sound of Alec’s gentle snoring, he smiles and turns to curl into Alec’s side and just listen, reveling in the feel of Alec’s warm body against his, something he thought he’d never experience again. He’s disturbed by the door opening, Alec’s only reaction is to grumble and bury his face in Magnus’ neck, but Magnus is fully awake and looking towards the door.

“Psst, Alec.” Clary’s voice hisses, Magnus has to fight a laugh.

“Hello, biscuit.” He whispers, causing her to shriek and Alec to wake with a yell, Magnus lets him go quickly and sits up, as Alec rolls out of bed, dropping to the floor, bow in hand, breathing heavily as he assesses the room for threats.

“Fairchild!” he snaps, glaring at Clary, who has her hands raised in surrender.

“I’m so sorry, but you told me to tell you when Izzy woke up!” Clary answers, the words pouring quickly out of her mouth, before she turns to Magnus and grins. “And I’m so happy to see you awake, Magnus!”

“I’m pleased to be awake.” Magnus answers, before his brow furrows. “What’s wrong with Isabelle?”

“She was hurt pretty badly in the fighting.” Clary replies, her eyes becoming downcast. “She’ll be alright, but I don’t think she’d be alive still if it wasn’t for the Alliance Rune, Simon saved her life.”

“I can… I can heal her?” Magnus offers, only for both Shadowhunters to immediately shoot that down.

“No!” they both yell, emphatically shaking their heads.

“You’re healing! Besides, Ragnor and Cat already checked Izzy and said she’s beyond their ability to heal, she’ll get better on her own.” Alec explains, finally letting his bow go and climbing back into bed with Magnus. “Clary, can you let Izzy know I’ll be by to see her in a little while?”

“Sure!” Clary salutes, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“Are you sure Izzy will be fine?” Magnus asks, turning to narrow his eyes at Alec.

“She will be. She’s strong, the Silent Brothers think she’ll have a pretty bad scar for the rest of her life, but she’ll live.” Alec answers him, with a nod. “I promise, she’ll be fine.”

“Okay, and you’re sure there’s nothing I can do?”

“Yes. Magnus, you need to heal yourself before you can focus on healing anyone else.” Alec scolds, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t… I can’t lose you again.”

“I destroyed our lock.” Magnus blurts out, uncertain where the words come from or why he even says them, but once they’re out, they can’t be taken back.

“What?” Alec asks, frowning in confusion. “What lock?”

“Our love lock.” Magnus answers, looking away. “I broke it off and blew it up.”

“Oh.” Alec murmurs, falling silent for a long time, when Magnus looks back at him, it’s to find Alec laying back, staring up at the ceiling in deep contemplation.

“Alec?”

“I can’t say I blame you, Magnus. In your position, I would have done the same.” Alec finally answers, turning to look at him. “We can… we can put another lock up.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asks, cocking his head to the side.

“The deal is void.” Alec states, frowning. “We… we don’t have to… if you want… I thought… do you want…” Alec stumbles over his words, unable to speak into being what he really wishes to say. “I love you.” He finally says, sitting himself up and staring deep into Magnus’ eyes. “ _Aku cinta kamu_.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus exclaims, falling forward into Alec’s arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you so much.” He murmurs against Alec’s lips, feels the way Alec relaxes against him.

“Forever.” Alec replies, kissing him again. “I love you, forever. Magnus, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” he answers, with a laugh he’s sure is more of a cry, as he wraps his arms tightly around Alec’s neck and kisses him soundly. “This is what the dinner was for.” Magnus exclaims, when he pulls away. “Oh, Alexander!”

“I can be romantic sometimes.” Alec retorts, with a scowl. “I mean, sometimes I’m really bad at it, but I can nail it sometimes!”

“Yes, you can! I’m certain it would have been a beautiful engagement, but I’m happy enough with this one.” Magnus assures him, stealing another kiss. “ _Aku cinta kamu_.” He says, frowning when Alec suddenly jerks and wrenches away, closing his eyes. “Alec?”

“I thought you were dead.” Alec whispers, after a moment, his breaths quickening. “You said that to me and then you just went limp in your father’s arms and I thought… I thought you were dead.”

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry. I won’t say it anymore.” Magnus promises, hesitantly reaching out for his lover again, Alec moves quickly into his arms, holding tight.

“It’s okay, I just… it just caught me.” Alec answers, breathing in deeply and slowly letting it out. “I like hearing you say it, Magnus, it just caught me off guard.” He says, but Magnus can feel him shaking like a leaf.

“There are roughly six thousand five hundred languages still spoken in this world, Alexander, and I guarantee I know a few dead tongues, too. I’m certain I can find a new way to say I love you, without throwing you into a flashback.” Magnus points out, grinning. “ _Ich liebe dich_. That’s German. _Je t’aime_. That’s French. _Te quiero_. That’s Spanish. _Ti amo_. That’s Italian.”

“… you’ve been holding out.” Alec murmurs, his eyes blown wide.

“Oh, language kink, how fun!” Magnus says with a laugh, before proceeding to tell Alec exactly how much he loves him across as many different languages as he possibly can, before Alec shuts him up with a heated kiss. “Okay, okay.” Magnus finally exclaims, pushing Alec away. “You have to go and visit your sister, then when you get back, you can show your appreciation for just how many languages I can speak.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!” Magnus yells, shoving Alec. “Go on, the faster you leave, the faster you can come back.”

“Alright, but I’m holding you to it.” Alec tells him, leaning forward to steal another kiss, before he rolls out of bed and goes in search of his sister. Magnus watches after him with a smile, before he slowly lies back down in the bed and breathes.

Hours ago, he’d thought the world was ending, thought everything was over, now, he has his boyfriend back, he has his magic back, and he’s High Warlock of Brooklyn once again. He’s going to be getting married. Nothing will spoil this happiness for him, nothing. He refuses to let it.

He’ll burn down the very ground he stands on for Alec and he knows by now that Alec will do the same for him, so the world better watch out.

* * *

  _Will you wait until it all burns down?_  
_Will you hide until it all burns down?_  
_Will it hurt when it all burns down?_  
_Will you fight when it all burns down?_  
  
_Will you stand when it all burns down?_  
_Will you love when it all burns down?_  
_Will it end when it all burns down?_  
_Will you just let it all burn down?_  
~Let It Burn, Red


End file.
